


4 in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't know what i'm doing anymore, nanny! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being fired from his job and kicked out from his ex-boyfriend's flat, Niall finds himself becoming the nanny to the two children of a rich British bachelor.</p><p>kinda sorta based off of the show "the nanny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok so first off this is based off of the show "the nanny" but it's not going to be the exact plotline bc i wanted to spice things up ya feel  
> also i orginally wanted this to be atleast 5k words be4 posting the first chapter but u have to understand my updates tend to be 800 words at max (i know it's horrible) so to write something even double that was wow yikes  
> and lastly i'm sorry if this chapter is shit it'll get better i promise this chapter was basically me setting things up characters up settings up so it took a lot out of me and for that i'm sorry anyways yeah i'd love to hear feedback and if u want me to continue this ya feel tysm and stay cute

“What do you mean you're kicking me out?” Niall yelled. “You and I both know I paid enough rent at least 2 more months. We discussed this!”

“Yeah, and that was before I met Andrea and she told me she needed a place to stay. Niall, you know how I've always been quite the chivalrous man, and she was a damsel in distress, so I offered her your room. I'm sure you understand, Ni.” 

“Why would you do that?! Where am I supposed to fucking stay now?”

“Weren't you just telling me a couple weeks ago Greg and Denise moved into a bigger house near London because they had Theo? I'm sure Greg would be more than happy to let you bunk for a while.”

“He's pissed off I didn't come to their wedding, Justin, I can't just show up now and expect him to welcome me with open arms. Wha-”

“I'm sorry, Ni. I'll see you around,” and with that, the door was slammed in Niall's face. “Fucking twat,” Niall muttered as he spun on his heel, making his way to Sean's house.

Sean was unusually successful for someone as young as him. 21 and fresh out of uni, Sean co-owned his family's flourishing record store in the downtown regions of London with his cousin, Stanley. 

Niall, on the other hand, 23 and graduated from university two years earlier, had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He was living off of monthly money-grams from his parents back home in Ireland as well as paychecks from lousy part-time jobs that changed just as quick as the seasons changed. The only time after leaving university where Niall felt as if he actually had a clue what he was doing was when he received the opportunity to intern the BBC Radio 1 under the mentoring of Matt Fincham and Grimmy. Apparently, his sound engineering professor in his senior year of uni had connections and seeing as sound engineering was the only class Niall excelled in, his professor was able to pull some ties and land Niall the internship. Looking back, Niall wishes he could go back and not be as he is now, homeless and roaming the streets of London. 

Being best friends with Sean for more than a decade, their friendship having blossomed from across the pond in Ireland, Niall hoped that Sean would be able to help him with this dilemma of his.

“Sounds like a grade A prick, if you ask me. How'd he think he was just able to kick you out like that?”

“I don't know,” Niall groaned, “and the worst part is that I don't even know where I'm gonna go now or how I'm gonna make money or anything. My life is over.” Niall grunted as he pulled a couch pillow over his face, and groaned out of exasperation in to it. 

“Wait, what do you mean you don't know how you're gonna make money anymore? I thought you were working at that kebab place downtown?”

“Okay, listen. I wa-”

“Wait, Niall. Don't tell me you fired again.”

“He was a complete arse, Sean! What was I supposed to do?”

“Niall! You can't keep doing this! You're going to run out of places to work and then you won't have anywhere to go.” 

“I know, Sean. I know...” Niall sighed, running his hands over his face, “I'm fucked.”

Sean let out a tired sigh. “I have something that might be able to occupy you for a week or two. I can't offer you a full-time position since there really is no space, but this might help.”

Niall lifted his head gently from his hands, where they were rested before. “Sean, I knew there's a reason why I love you.”

“Calm down, Romeo. This is only for a week or two to help get you back up on your feet. If I could give it to you for more time, I definitely would, but I can't bro. You know how Stan feels about me and you being friends.” 

“Fucking 'course, he's hated me ever since primary school. How could I forget?” Niall groaned.

“But anyways, you can stay here for a couple weeks or so, until Ali gets back from visiting her family in Ireland.”

Instead of bursting out into a song of 'thank you's' like Sean had expected Niall to do, Niall launched himself into Sean, wrapping him in an inescapable hug where Niall muttered a string of thank you's into Sean's neck. 

Sean chuckled as he tried to ease off Niall's arms which were just about suffocating Sean now. “Come on and unpack, Ni. Your first day of work is tomorrow.” Niall relieved his death grip and gave Sean a gentle pat on his back as he got up and made his way to the door where his stuff is awaiting him. As he unpacked his belongings, Niall prepared himself, both mentally and physically, for the first day of his 7th job this year. 

-x-

“Is it too soon to quit?” Niall found himself asking himself as he trudged up with packages in tow to the 6th house of the morning. Apparently the job that Sean had promised Niall wasn't as desirable as Niall would have liked. Niall had to deliver a bunch of orders that would have cost Sean and Stan's store a body part (not really) if they had decided to go ahead and ship them. The orders that Niall was delivering were being delivered to homes all the way on the other side of London. Niall was currently in a posh and ritzy neighborhood in the upper east side of London, very quiet in comparison to busy and bustling downtown London where the store resided. 

“Don't be a wuss, Niall. At least get through one day.” Niall gave himself a pep-talk as he walked up to the gate of the eloquent mansion. Suddenly remembering that this was one of the last houses before his lunch break, Niall cheered up and pressed the doorbell on the monitor attached to the gate with more excitement than would have been necessary.

“Hello?” a monotone voice buzzed over the intercom of the doorbell monitor.

“Hi, I'm Niall Horan.” Niall replied. 

“Oh, we've been expecting you! You are here for the nanny position, correct?” the voice questioned. 

Niall took one more look at the palatial palace before letting out a loud whistle. “I could be...” Niall breathed.

“Right. Well, I've unlocked the gate right now. Please make your way in and make sure you have you resume ready and prepared.”

“Resume? Shit.” Niall hastily grabbed a piece of paper which was attached to one of the boxes he was bearing, which turned out to be a package slip, as he walked up to the door of the mansion. At the front door, there was man, probably in his late 50's, Niall thought, who was dressed up in a suit and his entire stature gave off an extremely jaunty and proper aura. The man kept a very serious and straight face and being determined to break through that exterior, Niall greeted him with a blinding smile. No luck. 

“Please come in,” the man said as he stepped to the side and allowed for Niall to enter the house.

“Thanks,” Niall acknowledged. “Oh my god, this place is massive,” he observed breathlessly as he took in as much of the aspects of the house he possibly good.

“It is. May I have your resume to present to Mr. Styles' for consideration?”

“Um, actually, could you go get this Mr. Styles' and I'll do the resume presenting myself?” 

“As you wish,” the man replied, muttering “This oughta' be good” to himself as he walked away to get Mr. Styles. 

When the man was out of view, Niall neglected the still open front door and started looking in every nook and cranny in the foyer where he was standing for a pen. He finally found one on the edge of a mahogany table that was in the furthest point in the foyer, near a very simple stained glass window. Uncapping the pen, Niall scrambled to write down his education references and all the jobs he had in the past two years on the package slip he had snatched earlier.

“Not the best first impression when you come to an interview for a job, I must say.”

Niall forgot about the task at hand and jerked his head up just in time to see a tall, dark and handsome somebody make his way down the solid wood spiral staircase which is right in front of the foyer. Niall scrambled to his feet when the man (no, boy actually, there's no way he's older than 19 or 20, Niall thinks, what could he possibly need a nanny for?) finally reaches him and puts his hand out to shake the boy's hand.

“Hello, I'm Harry Styles.”

“Hey, I know you! Forbes and Esquire's 12 most eligible bachelors in London.”

“You read Esquire?”

“When they list the 12 most eligible bachelors, I do.” Niall laughed, “Hi, I'm Niall Horan.”

Harry gave Niall a once over, head to toe, blatantly checking him out, before speaking.

“Why am I not surprised? Come in and follow me to the living room. When you do, shut the door. I feel a draft in here.”


End file.
